User talk:CrimsonFalke
Hello I'm one of the administrators. See antihero, Bull36, or Big McLargeHuge with complaints. Delta Force movie I was playing FEAR the other day as being the point man is a lot more fun but I saw a live action film thumb|300px|right|awesomeness^47 i wrote some fanfic based on a delta force team trying to secure a foothold in ATC's headquarters underground parking lot to make it i'd need a group of people 6 to 8 and they would need to have gear similar to my delta force getup on my page and live in north east ohio to make the film. note everyoner involved would be pooling their money to make it so I'll post a link to the fan fic here soon enough and this wiki would need to stop having so many degenerates show up and blocking or vandalising other users pages if you don't know who i'm talking about the look at my page for a clue.-Derekproxy You know boss, even though someone created a FEAR fanmovie, don't not mean that you can't. Big McLargeHuge 00:42, 18 June 2009 (UTC) admin so they let you be an admin good job man have a god time holding the site together of course you been doing that anyways--Bull36 04:07, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Alright, your a-fficial now! Big McLargeHuge 04:53, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Later oorah, boss. Big McLargeHuge 00:34, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Suggestion Can you make me a Bureaucrat? Both thegod333 and i need to be both sysops and bureacrats so we both can fufull each duty. Big McLargeHuge 03:01, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Changed status :Thanks guys! =+) AlessaGillespie 00:57, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Avatar Wow. You were pretty wrong there. I was expecting someone to get it off the bat. Big McLargeHuge 01:35, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Nah I doubt this guy's even played the F.E.A.R. games. BigMcLargeHuge jokingly commented on asking if anyone would vandalize stuff, and I jokingly offered a troll that's been prowling the Silent Hill wikia. He's the reason why all anon editing is banned on that site =+( AlessaGillespie 00:57, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Huh Awesome For some reason I was under the impression you were against the increase of internal links! I shouldn't have doubted you Derekproxy! Hey we might actually have a chance of winning this vote! Seven279 07:35, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I am back Hey man you need any help with any thing on here--Bull36 16:28, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Help wanted Is there anyway that we could add a Help wanted sign to the home page for certain articles that are stubs like the article Mendez. Hey man is there anyway we could make the aviator picture bigger?--Bull36 04:27, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I was under the impression that the avatar picture size is standard throughout the entire system. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 07:07, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Dude some of the people voting have made abort 20 edits I don't think there opinions really mater and check out User:Riley Heligo he has 3 edits and all of them are on people talk pages.--Bull36 15:09, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I completely agree on Riley Heligro. If he actually cared about this wiki, he'd have edited by now. It appears he came here for the sole reason of voting in the poll, which I don't believe to be fair, as allowing users who don't intend to edit to vote in the poll opens the concept of fraud on either side. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 20:34, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hey man check out my blogs and tell me if you agree or disagree.--Bull36 07:37, 3 August 2009 (UTC) What do you mean by the comment you left on my blog?--Bull36 02:46, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Here is an idea can we have a template made that we put on articles thats classifies them as good articles, much like wookipedia does?--Bull36 02:49, 4 August 2009 (UTC) PETA I noticed you mentioned PETA, so I just thought I'd add: PETA sucks. And I'm an animal rights activist. That's how badly they suck: even animals rights activists hate them. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 23:27, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Watch out PETA are everywhere... Seven279 13:18, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Bull's Top Editor Ok I have stated a award to give the top editor each month Template:Bull's Top Editor I would like it for you to give me your opinion of the top user and vote for it on my talk page.--Bull36 22:25, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Yes i agree Derekproxy for the month of July but lets see what the other user have to say--Bull36 22:43, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I looked things over and choose Steven.--Bull36 23:52, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Rammelmeier industrial compound Rammelmeier industrial compound do you know anything about this place because we need to get a page up for it. Its were the black hawk in the first F.E.A.R. was headed before it cashed in the auburn distict.--Bull36 23:51, 9 August 2009 (UTC) The Projects Project Harbinger I like the way you have this project set up would it be alright if we took down the timeline templates on the pages Project Icarus Project Origin Project Paragon Project Perseus Project Pythagoras Replica Special Forces I was thinking that maybe i should change that name to Replica Desert Soldiers Special but I am not for sure what do you think--Bull36 00:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Walkthrough Walkthrough please delete this we already have very well put together Walkthrough pages for F.E.A.R. 1--Bull36 00:07, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Do we ever stop talking about links? Links... yeah so how are we treating links? How many a page, a section or whatever. It's just I noticed that you had removed some links from Douglas Holiday so does that mean you think that page has to many? Seven279 12:28, 26 August 2009 (UTC) look man i have been on here longer than even you don't let a private conversion i had with that dude ruin my rep--Bull36 01:52, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ok just don't think any less of me over it--Bull36 21:14, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Egi-RaZoRZ User:Egi-RaZoRZ has uploaded a bunch of irrelevant profile pictures this would be ok but he never is on the wiki or makes any edits. So i was thinking that we delete a few of them for the sake of convince when finding photos and to save memory.--Bull36 23:00, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I already took care of it and am I really sorry about the car accident.--Bull36 00:47, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Can i protect high profile pages like point man? because I want to be prepared for vandalism coming in.--Bull36 02:21, September 28, 2009 (UTC) i have protected my page and my award page at admin status but those are private pages so it does not matter--Bull36 22:39, September 28, 2009 (UTC) watch your ass with that them people can be pushie--Bull36 02:09, October 16, 2009 (UTC) also can I go ahead and have full admin rights?--Bull36 02:11, October 16, 2009 (UTC) whatever so can you give full rights?--Bull36 22:05, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I still can't ban other users.--Bull36 14:32, October 17, 2009 (UTC) one more job for you buddy can you get rid if the Welcome wiki? sorry to load you down.--Bull36 14:47, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ok nvm I got it all fixed--Bull36 17:10, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Quotes I think we need to come up with a quote per page cause some pages have just to many quotes.We could make a quotes page for every major character--Bull36 16:35, November 8, 2009 (UTC)